The Night job
by Pwrcat70
Summary: Ezra gets a job at Freddy fazbear's pizza on order of the crew to get credits, but when he goes missing on the job, its up to the crew to find him before he becomes a puppet. *Credits to google for pic, I think its rebornica's if it is, credits to him/her. If its not, credits to whoever's it is.*
1. Chapter 1

**this is a story of a crossover with fnaf with star wars rebels! Ezra well.. will go on night shift. but no no no! its not just that. Ezra goes missing on the job and the crew must investigate this shifty restraunt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time: "WHERE DID THE BUNNY GO!" Ezra was freaking out.**

**I do not own star wars rebels or five nights at freddys**

5:00AM. Ezra could do this, both doors were shut and he was NOT going to open them anytime soon. 6% power... 4% power.. 2% power... "Ding dong ding dong... ding ding ding dong YAY!" "I-I Did it! i survived! HAHA!" Ezra was overjoyed that he survived the night. He took off his hat and walked back to the ghost, still freaked out that the animatronics tried to kill him.

"So how's the job going?" Kanan was the first to talk to him when he got back, "Good, other than the animatronics tried to KILL ME." Kanan laughed, "Ezra, those things aren't living. they wouldn't try to kill you." Ezra tried to tell everyone on the ghost but they all laughed and called it a fairy tale.

**Next chapter, Night 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Any Ideas in the reviews is totally ok!**

Ezra Did not want to go back. He slowly walked over to the pizzeria, muttering curses under his walked in and saw the regular bonnie, chica and Freddy standing on the stage, and foxy locked up in his pirate cove. He marched down to the office, still upset about having to go back. "12:00 AM..." It was a almost whisper, then the lights went off, just on time. He flicked throw his information pad, or cameras. But, at about 1:00 AM, The curtain at pirate cove was slightly open,.. "I thought that old thing was offline." He said, clearly confused. But just as he was about to think more, both chica and bonnie showed up at his doors. Slamming both doors, Ezra went back to the cameras. The pirate cove curtain was even more open, with a dark red body stretching across the camera view. He looked from the monitor and both bonnie and chica were gone. He opened both doors and checked the power, "50%.." He checked the time, "3:00AM.." Until, he heard footsteps, and not the regular Freddy footsteps. RUNNING footsteps, he quickly pulled up the camera's only to see Foxy running down the hall. He quickly dropped the monitor and slammed back right into the button. "BANG! BANG! BANG!" then, footsteps back down the hall. And... "vvvrr..." The power went out. "Oh, oh no! NO! NO NO!" Freddy's face appeared at the door, his face glowing and the music box playing, Ezra was freaking out until, "DUm, dum, dum dum... dum dum dum.. YAY!" the clock rang. 6:00AM! "YESSS! YES YES YES!" Freddy quickly went back to the stage, Ezra running throwing his hat in the air, than ran back to the ghost.

**Sorry for the extra short chapter. I promise, next chapter will be EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA LONG!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SPECIAL VALENTINES UPDATE! I LUV U GUYS! x3 yep.. extremely late. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, too much business! please forgive meh... rebels questions chapter is almost done. Its just im trying to answer most of the questions I got.. and its taking a long time. And thanks for the idea bro. Yes! it will happen. and its not dark at all ^^  
><strong>

"Night 3." Ezra walked down the path to the pizzeria. He was not looking forward to this. He opened the door and shut off the lights. He trudged into the office, then sitting down and checking the cameras.

_time skip to 3:00 AM_

Both doors shut. Ezra cradling himself in the corner. Until... "Verrrr..." The power went out. Freddy came to the door and started his music box... Until it went completely dark. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He screamed, he just wanted his family. He wanted Kanan. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ezra was knocked unconscious. Freddy grabbed Ezra's foot and dragged him to the back room. He hung him up down with golden Freddy. He didn't want to stuff him yet. He had a special place for Ezra. With his abilities he was suiting for this prize. Freddy wound up a music box the continuously played the same tune. Ezra was chained to the wall. Golden Freddy was watching. He wouldn't escape anytime soon.

_back at the ghost, Time: 9:00 AM_

Kanan was worried. No, not just worried. Terrified. Ezra was like a son to him! He needed to go check the pizzeria. Maybe he was moved to day shift. No no... He would've contacted them first. He walked down to the pizzeria with the rest of the crew.. Until they saw the help wanted, night guard sign on the pizzeria. "What? But Ezra was the night guard." Kanan said, completely worried and confused. They decided to get the job. So they could investigate more. They filled out the application and went into the night office that night.

**{I know I didn't mention anything about this. Keep your cool.}**

They examined the office for any clues, though Hera did find a small blood stain in the corner. Then, The phone rang.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Kanan new that voice anywhere. Ezra!

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Everyone was paying attention. They had to listen for clues of where Ezra went.

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

they all gasped. Someone got their frontal lobe bit off?

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

They had to come back tomorrow. No-one seemed to move on the first night, they all thought Ezra was crazy about the characters trying to kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra woke up on a cold wall, chained in fact. All he could remember was a high pitched scream the blacking out. He opened his eyes slowly.. only to see some kind of yellow bear in front of him. It was holding some kind of puppet costume. The bear walked closer, and begun to put the suit on Ezra. "Ahhh!" It hurt like hell. He kept going until the suit was on just not the mask. He then took the mask and put it on.

Ezra didnt know what it was, but he felt an extreme serge of power. He felt an urge to kill, kill and make whoever he killed suffer this same pain.

The golden bear let him down, Ezra's now cold, dead eyes lit up. A small white lights right in the middle of the dead eyes. It was day, but they just had to wait.. then kill time.

It was 11:00 PM, time to go to the restaurant and continue the search for Ezra. Kanan opened the door to the pizzeria and went to the office. Little did they know, a shadow was watching them from the corner.

Once they all got settled, the phone rang as Sabine went through cameras and Kanan and Hera watched the doors.

_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

Then Sabine noticed something else.. a puppet like animatronic FLYING his way toward them. He was super fast, flying down the east hall until She heard Kanan yell. "Get off of... Me!" He yelled, trying to hard to get this stupid puppet off of him. Until Sabine noticed something. HAIR. On this back of the puppet's head. Kanan managed to push him in the hallway and shut the door. They seemed to have missed the rest of the call in the progress of the panic. "Hey, guys. Did you see the back of its head? It had Hair." Sabine reported, Kanan replied sarcastically, "No I didn't while he was trying to give give me a death hug."

He almost had the guy, he couldve been making him suffer by now! "To hell with him.." Ezra said, voice was demonically echoing. He'll get him.. very soon...


	6. not a chapter, AN

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I need ocs... I need 5 ocs to post the next chapter XD**

**First name:**

**Last name:**

**Personality:**

**Age before death:**

**Gender:**

**Animatronic you possess:**

**will you betray or stay loyal?:**

**Friendly or evil to the ghost crew?:**

**helpp me peeps! im idea less!**


End file.
